A load balancer may allocate workload to members of a pool of resources. As an example, a load balancer may allocate a request for a web page to a web server selected from a pool of web servers. To balance the workload, the load balancer may select one web server to provide a response to a first request and another web server to provide a response to a second request. By allocating the different requests to different web servers, the load balancer may reduce the likelihood that one of the web servers becomes over-burdened.